


O Valencia!

by PaperDragons



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Gangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDragons/pseuds/PaperDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried to explain the situation to them as best she could.  The two families had been living in the city for as long as anyone could remember, and it was divided between the two and whatever new people moved in were quickly pulled to one side or the other.  There were few Neutrals in the city, Sarah had pleaded, saying that there was a chance her brothers could get hurt.  Sarah had heard the frown in Esther's voice as she responded that the Jacobs family would then be the only neutral family in town and woe befall anyone who tried to convert her boys either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Valencia!

"You belong to the gang  
And you say you can't break away  
But I'm here, with my hands on my heart.  
And our families can't agree-  
I'm your brother's sworn enemy  
And I'll shout out my love to the stars.   
So we'll wait for the stone at your window, your window,  
We'll wait by the car, and we'll go, we'll go. " 

There were once two fearsome gangs. On one side was the Sullivan Gang. Lead by the infamous Francis Sullivan Jr. and his young wife, Henrietta Medda Larkson, and their son, Jack. They were a proud, regal family. Sullivan was known for being a ruthless killer, and rumor has it that he'd spent he'd been in and out of prison since age nine. He'd murdered his father, Sullivan Sr., it was said, after seeing him beat his sister into a coma with a belt buckle. 

Sullivan's second in command was Ricardo Higgins, deadly in a far more calculating way. Where Sullivan fell short, Higgins took up the job. He was secretive about his past and he lived alone with his son Anthony. Anthony and Jack were both going into their senior years of high school, and people had started to whisper about which of the boys was going to head the Sullivan Gang- Sullivan Jr. wouldn't last forever.

Sullivan protected his family and aimed to keep the peace between themselves and the Delancy/Jacobs Gang. 

The rival gang had been begun by Edward Delancy but soon fell under the control of his sons when their father was diagnosed with cancer. They had become the Delancy/Jacobs Gang when his elder son, Morris, just out of college, had married 17 year old Sarah Jacobs. Sarah had aimed to keep her middle class, perfectly normal family out of the crossfire between her husband's family and the Sullivans, but they had insisted on moving across the country to be with her, bringing her two younger brothers along as well. Les, the youngest, was in seventh grade, and David was entering his senior year of high school. Sarah had begged, saying it wouldn't be safe, but her parents were stubborn. 

She tried to explain the situation to them as best she could. The two families had been living in the city for as long as anyone could remember, and it was divided between the two and whatever new people moved in were quickly pulled to one side or the other. There were few Neutrals in the city, Sarah had pleaded, saying that there was a chance her brothers could get hurt. Sarah had heard the frown in Esther's voice as she responded that the Jacobs family would then be the only neutral family in town and woe befall anyone who tried to convert her boys either way.  
___________________

David Jacobs gazed out the window of the family's minivan as they drove slowly through the streets of their new home. People stared hard at them as the rolled past.

"Mom, I think they know we don't belong here."

"David, honey, don't worry. You'll fit right in. You're a very smart boy, the other kids will like you. Oh look! There's your high school!"

David groaned. "It looks like a prison. And we've literally moved right into the middle of a gangland drama! We could get skived in our sleep!"

Meyer scowled at his son through the rearview. "This isn't West Side Story. We'll be fine."

"You say that now..." David's response was drowned out by his mother crying out delightedly at their passing the grocery store. It was right around the corner from their new house. "David you can walk to get us groceries!" 

He groaned again and rested his head against the the cool of the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a good gangland drama? Based off the song "O Valencia!" by the Decembrists.


End file.
